


Brother Where Art Thou

by N1ghtshade



Series: Pacific Rim scribblings [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I didn't mean for it to get this sad, I'm sorry this is painful, Please Don't Hate Me, but it did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/pseuds/N1ghtshade
Summary: I had one single little thought about an AU idea, and then it grew and took over and I wrote this. It's sad. I'm sorry.





	Brother Where Art Thou

“You look after them.” Yancy Becket can’t force his mother’s voice out of his head. “You take care of them both.”

         _I’m so sorry. I failed you._

Jaz is gone, fucked off to god-knows-where the second she was legal age to do it. He tried to hang onto Raleigh. Knew the damn idiot was going to want to try out for the Jaegers. So he went with him, praying to a god he only cursed anymore that they’d be compatible. And they were.

He’d lost sight of the danger they were in when they got Gipsy. He’d found himself enjoying it, damn it. Enjoying being heroes. Look where that got them.

He’s alone, here in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, in a Jaeger that’s half torn apart. And his little brother is gone.

He remembers screaming when the Kaiju (codename Knifehead, and he thinks it’s fucking hilarious in a screwed up way that he’ll always hear that name in his brother’s voice) tore into the left side of Gipsy’s connpod. He remembers yelling at the monster, “Take me, you bastard, me!” But it didn’t.

The worst part is that he _felt_ Rals die. His little brother, torn apart by vicious claws, bleeding, drowning, freezing in the ocean storm. Kaiju Blue burning through his Drivesuit, burning him alive even while the water turned his blood into ice. And Raleigh’s last confused, terrified, pleading thoughts. _Yance, help me. Please. It hurts._ Like he was that thirteen year old again who broke his arm when he fell off his bike. _Yance, help me!_ And now nothing. Nothing but cold and dark, a bleeding hole in his mind every bit as painful as those deep gashes in Rals’s body.

 _I failed you, little brother. Forgive me._ He wants nothing more than to sink to the bottom of the ocean. He needs to pay the price for failing everyone. But he knows if it was the other way around, he’d be begging Raleigh to stay alive for him. So he turns Gipsy around, the hole in her head matching the one in his, and hopes he can save them both. For Raleigh.


End file.
